heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarlathotep
(Real name unknown) is a former operative of the Capitalist Corporations intelligence agency Outer Gods.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Etymology , also referred to as the Crawling Chaos, is a cosmic entity and one of the Outer Gods who appears in the . Nyarlathotep is a manipulative being with a thousand forms that acts as Azathoth's agent and messenger of the Outer Gods. Appearance Nyarlathotep is depicted as blue eyes and parted dark blue hair.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Pg.6-8, Opening Illustration He is described as having features that are realistic yet awkward, like a doll with thin rubber coating, the result of undergoing repeated cosmetic surgery and allowing slight marks to accumulate. His features look fine normally but the distortion becomes apparent when his facial muscles move too much.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 15 Personality Nyarlathotep is able to keep a cool head in most situations, barely changing his expressions. Even when faced with the person responsible for the death of his wife and son, his voice remained flat and devoid of any sign of anger, sounding like dripping coal tar. The combination of his calm voice and unchanging expressions makes for a more terrifying impression than someone shouting angrily. Nyarlathotep is able to calmly analyze a situation even while facing an Object, something that leaves normal people petrified. He similarly acted politely even while under the abuse of his captors from the Legitimacy Kingdom.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 4 Despite his cruel methods and violent past, Nyarlathotep is not an evil person at heart, as he saved Quenser's life and later collaborated with him to stop the Miskatonic to take responsibility for his actions.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 6 He was also willing to die as atonement for his personal revenge nearly causing a global conflict that could have destroyed the concept of Clean Wars. Background In the past, Nyarlathotep served as a member of the Outer Gods, carrying out many missions as a spy and faking his death many times as well. However, after Azathoth became CEO of Salem Logistics as Acre Kiss-of-Rose and the structure of the Outer Gods became distorted, Nyarlathotep grew dissatisfied with the organization and faked his death again in order to leave and start anew, sealing his spy abilities away with self-suggestion. He eventually settled down in the Soberania District, married and had a son. His wife worked as a member of the Blue Cross and his son was about to start school at five. However, due to Acre's desire for the control of the Panama Canal for his company's Silver Key service, Salem Logistics instigated the Soberania Disturbance, which led to the death of Nyarlathotep's family and him swearing vengeance against his former boss, the seal having broken a few seconds too late.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 8Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 1 Chronology The Outer Gods Following the defeat of the Crown of the Northern Lights, Nyarlathotep picked up Yog-Sothoth from the White Sea District by submarine. After commenting on the results of the incident and the emergence of the Sixth Branch, he revealed his identity to her. During the Gigant Hustler, Nyarlathotep infiltrated the battlefield and engineered a water leak from an underground vein, disrupting the Baby Magnum's movements and affecting the flow of the battle.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 6Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 8 Following the Gigant Hustler's cancellation, he abducted Acre Kiss-of-Rose by posing as his driver and tricking his security service into tricking their boss had made a change of plans.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18 Nyarlathotep then brought Acre to his destroyed home in the Soberania District, before causing him to die from shock. After a team from the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion was decimated after discovering the corpse and being sighted by a Capitalist Corporations drone, Nyarlathotep was saved from being executed by an enraged Heivia by Quenser who planned to get him to the Blue Cross and to an international court in order to reveal the truth and avert a devastating war. He assisted Quenser against the Miskatonic before the two were captured.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Afterwards, Nyarlathotep was subjected to a farcical military trial by the Legitimacy Kingdom in order to avert war with the Capitalist Corporations. He then killed the assassin sent to silence him in his cell and faked his death once again, before departing to elsewhere.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Epilogue 0.01mm War It's heavily implied that Nyarlathotep was the surprise mystery contestant on the Olympus Casino’s Goddess Cup Poker Tournament, given that said contestant only identified himself as The Evil God of a Thousand Faces, a clear reference to his namesake.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Day 5 Part 5 Skills and Abilities Nyarlathotep is an expert spy, skilled at deception and manipulation, being able to engineer a complex chain of events with global effects in order to achieve his goals, such that he can easily abduct someone with power rivaling a head of state.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18 Nyarlathotep is also an expert at faking his own death, having done so many times, even being able to deceive his former boss. He is also skilled enough to easily dispatch an armed assassin that entered his cell to kill him, despite initially planning to let himself be killed. Nyarlathotep has some degree of knowledge of hypnotism, as he was able to seal his own deadly skills as a spy through self-suggestion in order to live a normal life after faking his death and leaving the Outer Gods. He's apparently really skilled at poker. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Capitalist Corporations